dalthusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tybalt - Associates
Inquisitor Tybalt maintains a number of associates who operate in small groupings, sometimes autonomously and sometimes under his direct supervision. Interrogator Serren Her father was a Lieutenant in the 32nd Sabriel mechanised and Serren was placed into the Schola Progenium to be raised. A routine scan identified her psychic potential and like Tybalt she was taken to the Black Ships. She was taken in by Tybalt for training, particularly because of her telepathy, with her abilities fitting her to the role of an Enunciator psyker. Tybalt has tried to replicate his training and upbringing with the girl seeing a need for more with a similar outlook to him, particularly as he encounters more and more radicals with little care for the welfare of the ordinary citizen. Mortemer has also been highly involved in her upbringing, much as he was in bringing up Tybalt himself. A fundamental difference between the raising of Tybalt and Serren was that she was given over for a while to be trained by the Sororitas under Sister Superior Aella - if Tybalt is her father figure then Sister Aella would be considered the mother. Even to this day she wears the gauntlets in honour of her tutor. This has meant she is much more religious than her mentor, in fact she has commented in the past that it is curious that a man with such a modicum of fervour is the one to carry a religious artifact. It is that sort of comment that often reminds Tybalt of his former lover. She is extremely dedicated to Tybalt, though sometimes feels he holds her back, particularly after Aella’s death. However more recently she has been tasked with leading investigations on her own as Tybalt looks to see whether her skills are forming under his tutelage. She was placed with Dariel Geneso's group to conduct an investigation on Loidos into potential smuggling operation involving members of the Aluris Trading Corporation. Tybalt hoped this would make her start to understand how to be more subtle in her approach and he is keen for her to do more work with the intelligence gathering groups he has as part of his network. Even though she is clearly being primed to start operating on her own Serren has not yet cultivated any acolytes who work specifically with her. Mortemer has mused to Tybalt that this is because she still does not understand what he is doing with her and perhaps this means that she is still not ready. Serren remains headstrong, though a recent altercation with Inquisitor Adorno meant that her impulsiveness cost her her legs. Now regrown it remains to be seen whether this will curb her stubborness and if Tybalt will start to see a maturing of his Interrogator. =Profile= Left handed Weapons: Bolt Pistol (2 Norm Clips, 1 Kraken rounds), Blessed Sword, Psykana Mercy Blade Armor: Mesh Lined Hood, Flak Armour (all other locations) Equipment: Comm link Powers: Speak Truth, Punish Mind Special Abilities: Sign language, Psyniscience Savant Mortemer Previously an acolyte under Inquisitor Jerimas Karjan he was involved in training Inquisitor Tybalt and accompanied him into the field as an Interrogator. When Tybalt was given his rosette he joined his retinue. Faced with an infernal servant of the Ruinous powers, an adept is often able to recall obscure details of its nature that allows his to target a weakness Slow moving, analyses scents and tastes Very reticent to get involved in physical activity. Mortemer views himself as a man with solutions rather than the one to carry them out. Concerned that Serren may not be ready for the responsibility Tybalt is giving her. =Profile= Right handed Weapons: Laspistol Armor: Mesh (all locations except head) Equipment: Built in Comm link, Cybernetic left arm, left eye, lungs, Mechadentrites, Auspex Special Abilities: Sign language, Regulated Computation, Machine Empathy, Identify weakness, Tested Nerve Saul Kraye Born and raised on Mantinanus. Took up a position in the PDF and eventually rose to the rank of sergeant. No family Perhaps a little too invested in the lives of the family he was charged to help protect Lady Ismene and her close friends were reasonable employers. One might say they kept the PDF on board in case other issues arose so they had backing. Kraye is stalwart in his defence of the lady and that is why he has left his position to join Tybalt to try and save her soul. Pushing for more progress to be made on the trail as he feels Tybalt is not as focused on it as he might be. Kraye’s inexperience on these matters is starting to show and Tybalt is perhaps still too distracted by other things to actually cultivate this new acolyte properly to the way he does things. Slightly appeased at the moment as he witnessed Tybalt attempting to banish the daemonhost Seraphael, during an encounter with Inquisitor Adorno. =Profile= Right handed Weapons: Autogun, Sword Armor: Flak armour (all locations except head) Equipment: Comm link, gasmask Special Abilities: Tracker, Quick load Vacetti Vacetti is a member of the Wayfarers, a group of warrior priests who travel pilgrim routes protecting the defenceless. Gifted the pistol Loss of his arm Became involved with Tybalt Carrying around text which Nathin wants. Within the text is a string of prophecy which has not been spotted during Mortemer's research. =Profile= Right handed Weapons: Gifted Quality Duelling pistol, Exterminator Chainsword Armor: Carapace (Legs, Body) Mesh (Groin, arms), Flak (Head) Equipment: Bionic Right arm, Loudspeaker, Various religious paraphenalia Special Abilities: Intimidating Enforcer Taril Camiron Taril hails from Loidis originally where she eventually became an Enforcer operating for a time as part of the Bridge patrols, squads of enforcers sent in to deal with issues eminating from the Shanty towns that had built up under the land bridges between the various hives on Loidis. She is usually very level headed, generally not moving faster than a purposeful walk, preferring to be as aware as possible, harking back to her days working in the Hive. She will move faster if things appear to be going awry, but usually she uses her cyberhound to cover distances quickly. Camiron maintains a number of cyberhounds aboard Tybalt's ship. Tybalt is currently considering whether or not to make Camiron the first member of Serren's retinue as the two seem to work well together and he thinks the purposefulness and focus of Camiron will work well to educate Serren. =Profile= Right handed Weapons: Stubber (2 Clips), Power Maul, Suppression Shield Armor: Carapace armour (All locations except head and legs) Equipment: Advanced Bionic Eye with Laser Sight Special Abilities: Hipshooting, Always on Watch Gant Bounty Hunter Dariel Geneso Served with Tybalt when he was an interrogator and came across when he gained his rosette. Geneso runs one of Tybalt's main surveilance groups working with Gant and the drone controller. He operates from the vessel Retribution Star.